harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter's motorbike
*Harry Potter *Arthur Weasley }} Harry Potter's motorbike was a magical motorcycle owned by Harry Potter that previously belonged to his godfather, Sirius Black, which Harry inherited after Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It has a large engine (suggested by the noise made when active and that it can carry a sidecar). It also appears to have a .Book text "Hagrid kicked the motorbike to life". Magic made it much larger than when it was manufactured, emitting a very loud roar. When Hagrid rides it, it is large enough to fit him, a half-giant, and still can carry an ordinary-size person in its sidecar. Another spell made it able to fly, fast enough to compete with a broomstick. History Known uses of the motorcycle Sirius Black and James Potter In 1977 both Sirius Black and his best friend James Potter used the motorcycle while being chased by Muggle policemen for unknown reasons, likely speeding. Their chase came to a close when they were cornered in an alleyway by the two policemen, but Black and Potter escaped by flying over their heads and away on the motorcycle, to the great confusion of their pursuers.[[Untitled charity auction story|Untitled Harry Potter charity auction story]] Rubeus Hagrid and infant Harry Potter The motorcycle belonged to Sirius Black, who lent it to Rubeus Hagrid shortly after Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter family saying he would not need it anymore. At first, Hagrid found this to be very odd as, according to him, Sirius "loved that motorbike", and before Sirius was shown to be innocent suspected it had something to do with his alleged betrayal of the Potters. Hagrid used the motorcycle to retrieve Harry from the Potter's house and bring him to the Dursleys at 4 Privet Drive. Rubeus Hagrid and Harry Potter Sixteen years later, Alastor Moody led a group of members of the Order of the Phoenix to bring Harry Potter from Privet Drive shortly before his seventeenth birthday. Hagrid was chosen to drive Harry and his possessions to the home of Ted Tonks, before taking a portkey to their final destination. Arthur Weasley had helped Hagrid modify the bike with various buttons that could eject magically-produced traps and barriers from its exhaust pipe in case of a chase. This turned out to be useful, as Hagrid used buttons to produce a large net, a solid brick wall, and dragon's fire, each expanding out of its exhaust pipe, to deter the Death Eaters. However, during the chase, the motorcycle was heavily damaged, made worse when Hagrid tried to use the Mending Charm to fix it. Hagrid had to dive off the motorcycle to keep the Death Eaters from capturing Harry. Ultimately, the two arrived at the Tonks house. Later, Mr Weasley hid the motorcycle in his back garden shed in hopes of fixing it, unbeknownst to his wife Molly Weasley. After the War After the Second Wizarding War had ended, Mr Weasley repaired the motorcycle and later returned it to Harry.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 Behind the scenes *Harry was first brought to the Dursleys' home by Hagrid riding the flying motorcycle, and left Privet Drive permanently 16 years later the same way. *As in the books Hagrid is twice as tall as a normal man, the motorcycle would have had to be magically enlarged to twice the size each way to fit him: an engine capacity of 649 cc would become a bit over 5 litres, as big as in some trucks. *The motorcycle used in was a white 1959 . *The Triumph Bonneville was not used in the motorcycle escape scene in Deathly Hallows part one. It was a light blue Royal Enfield. They had originally contacted looking for a sidecar, but ended up liking the whole rig and used it instead. *The buttons used in the Battle of the Seven Potters might be a reference to James Bond's gadgets. * mentions "its exhaust pipe" in the definite singular, which shows that, if it had two cylinders as shown in the movie, it had siamese (= 2-into-1) exhaust pipes, and thus likelier was a vee-twin rather than a parallel twin; the Triumph Bonneville T120 was supplied with two separate exhaust pipes as standard. *In , Hagrid accidentally crashes the motorcycle into Number 4 Privet Drive's flowerbeds. *In , the motorcycle lands very roughly in part of the marsh at The Burrow, soaking Harry, Hagrid and the cycle itself. Since it was not destroyed, it can be assumed that it was kept by either Hagrid (who had a talent for riding it) or Arthur Weasley. *In the video game adaption of the film , instead of being stopped by the various protections around The Burrow, Voldemort is blown away by the dragon fire. *In , the sidecar is on the right, as the passenger seat would be in a car in places such as the United States, China, or mainland Europe that drive on the right side of the road, where the steering wheel is on the left. However, as this is Great Britain, Harry should be riding on Hagrid's left side. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Harry Potter Prequel'' Notes and references de:Fliegendes Motorrad es:Motocicleta voladora de Sirius Black fr:Moto de Sirius Black it:Motocicletta volante pl:Motocykl Syriusza Blacka pt-br:Motocicleta de Sirius Black Category:Battle of the Seven Potters Category:Fire-based magic Category:Harry Potter's possessions Category:Levitation Category:Magical objects Category:Motorbikes Motorbike